1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of medical treatment equipment, and in particular to an automatic selected human portion identification and adjustment device combined with medical treatment equipment to control the operation of an X-ray detector of the medical treatment equipment for adjusting the X-ray detector to aligned with a predetermined selected body portion of a target human body.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, regular medical examination often applies X-ray imaging. The X-ray imaging generally uses and adjusts shielding plates to determine a radiation area. In a conventional design, a radiographer needs to manually or semi-automatically adjust the shielding plate through upward/downward and left/rightward movement in order to select a desired portion and area of the portion to be irradiated. The X-ray detector is commonly designed as a fixed device. In an alternative design, the X-ray detector is held by a hand and manually placed at the portion of human body that is to be irradiated.
In the conventional designs of the X-ray detector, a radiographer or medical personnel has to help a patient to make a correct pose and position, or a person other than the radiographer may be need to hold the X-ray detector with hands. The radiographer then proceeds to a collimator to adjust the shielding plate. This causes an issue of poor operability. Further, during the operation that a radiographer or medical personnel makes the adjustment, deviations and inconsistencies of the accuracy of adjustment, the size of the radiation area, and the radiation zone may readily occur due to difference in respect of personal experience, expertise, habit, and personal emotional issues.
When an X-ray photograph is incorrect in respect of the radiation range or radiation area, incorrect reading of visual inspection by a treating operator may occur and incorrect diagnosis may also result. Further, the chance that a patient has to take the examination once more due to the error of the operation may often be thus greatly increased. It is thus a challenge to the industry to overcome the above-discussed problems and issues.